To Steal an Warship
To Steal an Warship is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist steal an warship. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hi, Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum, Dewer Delumino, N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham. Got yourselves a video chat? *'Thel': (On Computer) Yeah, we are Mordecai. We never had video chatting before. *'Rtas': (On Computer) What about you? *'Mordecai': I'm having time of my life. What about you, guys? *'Dewer': (On Computer) Well, we were working on new weapons. We don't know what it is. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I've shipped you guys some new weapons as a gift for you in the weapons room. *'N'tho': (On Computer) Really? It's it for us? *'Mordecai': Yes. Go ahead. Open it. *(Thel opens a gift it is revealed to be Covenant Lightsaber, Covenant Lightsaber 2, Covenant Banshee Lightsaber, Ghost Lightsaber and Drute Spiker Lightsaber) *'Usze': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Covenant Lightsaber, Covenant Lightsaber 2, Covenant Banshee Lightsaber, Ghost Lightsaber and Drute Spiker Lightsaber as new weapons for the soldiers and guards. *'Thel': (On Computer) Great idea, Mordecai. We will make the Covenant Lightsabers, Covenant Lightsabers 2, Covenant Banshee Lightsabers, Ghost Lightsabers and Drute Spiker Lightsabers for the soldiers and guards. *'Rtas': (On Computer) Come on. Let's make Covenant Lightsabers, Covenant Lightsabers 2, Covenant Banshee Lightsabers, Ghost Lightsabers and Drute Spiker Lightsabers as our new weapons for the soldiers and guards. *'Thel 'Vadam, Dewer Delumino, N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham': Yeah! *'Thel': (On Computer) So long, Mordecai. *(Thel calls off) *'Mordecai': So long, Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum, Dewer Delumino, N'tho 'Sraom, Usze 'Taham. *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey, Mordecai, what's wrong? *'Mordecai': Well, Dan. Jeannie doesn't want to see me again. *'Randy Cunningham': What happened? *'Mordecai': No idea. I will tell her how I feel. *(Song: Let Me Be Your Wings) *'Mordecai': ♪Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you far beyond the stars♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Anything that you desire Anything at all Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know For another world of wondrous things We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪Fly with me and I will be your wings♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Anything that you desire Anything at all Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall You will be my wings You will be my only love Wond'rous things♪ *'Mordecai': ♪We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings Heaven isn't too far♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Heaven is where you are♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪Stay with me And let me be your wings!♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': We didn't think about that. Poor, Jeannie. Come on, the others need us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Falcon': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Falcon': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one feijoa. Clear? *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find feijoa on Market? *(At Market) *'Dan Zembrovski': I got everything but the feijoas. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist': Feijoas! *'Randy Cunningham': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Spider-Man': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Goblin? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Power Man': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Iron Fist': Right. So what's the plan. *'Mordecai': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Power Man': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Spider-Man': Wait, Mordo-- Groans *'Hydra Goblin': You there! *'Mordecai': I'll just put this back. *'Iron Fist': Run! *'Green Goblin': Stop them! *'Dan Zembrovski': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Dan Zembrovski': Groans Come here! *'Hydra Goblin': Where they go? *'Spider-Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Hydra Goblin': Up there! *'Mordecai': Spidey! *'Spider-Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Hydra Goblin': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Spider-Man': Oh. Hey, you don't have any feijoas, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Hyrda Goblin': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Spider-Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Hydra Goblin': Look out! *'Spider-Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Spidey? Spidey! Hey, Spidey, let us in! *'Spider-Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Spider-Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Fine! *'Spider-Man': You have to say it! *'Power Man': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist hops to the warship) *'Spider-Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Iron Fist': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Spider-Man': I know. *'Mordecai': Spidey. *'Spider-Man': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'Spider-Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Spider-Man': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Spider-Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Falcon': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild feijoa chase? *'Spider-Man': Spidey to Falcon. *'Falcon': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Spidey. *'Spider-Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Falcon': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the feijoas. *'Mordecai': Yeah, feijoas. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Spider-Man': Just cut to the chase, Mordo. *'Hawkeye': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a warship. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Spider-Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Hawkeye': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawkeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Spider-Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Mordecai': Well, which one? *'Hawkeye': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Mordecai': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a warship attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Spider-Man': On our way. Spider-Man out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Spider-Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Mordecai': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Spider-Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Mordecai': What's the worst that could happen? *'Spider-Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Spider-Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Feijoa. *'Mordecai': Feijoa? Seriously? *'Spider-Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Green Goblin': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Spider-Man': You sure? *'Mordecai': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Green Goblin': A warship? This is Green Goblin My men reported a stolen warship. *'Spider-Man': That's not the warship you're looking for. It's a totally different strike fighter. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Green Goblin': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Spider-Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Green Goblin': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that warship again, take your shot. *'Spider-Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Feijoa's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Green Goblin': I want goblins up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Green Goblin': Open fire. *'Spider-Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Power Man': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Hydra Goblin': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Iron Fist': Not bad. *'Dan Zembrovski': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Power Man and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Hydra Goblin': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Mordecai': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Spider-Man': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Spider-Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Spider-Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Mordecai': Yeah. So, what do we do about the warship? Chuckling *'Spider-Man': Grunts *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist': Chuckling *'Hawkeye': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Falcon': Over there! *'Spider-Man': One fresh feijoa, as ordered. *'Falcon': Thank you, kind sir. *'Spider-Man': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the warship? *'Spider-Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Green Goblin's hand. *'Hawkeye': That's what we like to hear. *'Spider-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Spider-Man, Power Man and Iron Fist': Laughs *'Spider-Man': laughing *'Falcon': At least they got rid of the warship. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'Spider-Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Warship' Trivia *Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum, Dewer Delumino, N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham are gonna make Covenant Lightsabers, Covenant Lightsabers 2, Covenant Banshee Lightsabers, Ghost Lightsabers and Drute Spiker Lightsabers for the soldiers and guards. Gallery Covenant Lightsaber by JediMSieer.png|Covenant Lightsaber Covenant lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|Covenant Lightsaber 2 Covenant banshee lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Covenant Banshee Lightsaber Ghost lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Ghost Lightsaber Drute spiker lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Drute Spiker Lightsaber Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited